indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Hole (band)
Hole is een Amerikaanse grungeband van zangeres Courtney Love. Biografie De band werd in Los Angeles gevormd toen Love, die al in verschillende eerdere bands speelde, gitarist Eric Erlandson via een krantenadvertentie had gevonden. Bassist Jill Emery en drumster Caroline Rue werden toegevoegd, waarna de band haar eerste album opnam met Sonic Youths Kim Gordon als producer. Het album was rauwer en wilder dan het latere werk van de band. Na het huwelijk van Love en Cobain in 1992 ontstond een roerige tijd met veel persaandacht. Toen dit in 1994 een beetje was gezakt kwam Holes tweede album, Live Through This, uit. Emery en Rue waren inmiddels vervangen door Kristen Pfaff op basgitaar en Patty Schemel op drums. Er wordt wel gespeculeerd dat Cobain het album zou hebben geschreven, maar daar is nooit bewijs voor gevonden. Critici waren enthousiast over het album, en het zou uiteindelijk ook Holes commerciële doorbraak blijken, maar vier dagen voor de uitgifte werd Cobain dood aangetroffen. Twee maanden later overleed ook Pfaff, aan een overdosis heroïne. Ondanks deze tegenslagen begon Hole enkele maanden later toch te touren, met Melissa Auf Der Maur als vervanger van Pfaff. Doll Parts werd als single uitgegeven en deed het aardig. Vervolgens deed de groep het rustig aan en Love ging zich wat meer richten op haar acteercarrière. Het gevolg waren geruchten in de pers over een mogelijke opheffing van de band. Om de fans gerust te stellen werden er twee albums met oude opnamen uitgegeven. In 1998 kwam uiteindelijk de opvolger van Live Through This: Celebrity Skin. Billy Corgan werkte als adviseur mee aan dit album. Echter, nog voor de begeleidende tour verliet Schemel de band en werd vervangen door Samantha Maloney. Maar tegen het einde van de tour speelde Auf Der Maur inmiddels bij de Smashing Pumpkins en was Maloney stand-in bij Mötley Crüe. Ondanks het succes van Celebrity Skin was Love ontevreden met platenmaatschappij Universal Music Group en probeerde onder Holes contract voor nog vijf albums uit te komen. In 2001 kondigde Love aan een nieuwe band te beginnen, Bastard, waarmee de dagen van Hole geteld leken. Ondanks een platendeal viel de groep echter snel uit elkaar. In 2002 kondigde Love echter toch het uiteen gaan van Hole aan. In juni 2009 kondigde Courtney Love een reünie van Hole aan. In april 2010 zal er een nieuw album uitkomen, genaamd "Nobody's Daughter" Discografie Reguliere albums # Pretty on the inside (1991) # Live through this (1994) # Celebrity skin (1998) # Nobody's Daughter (2010) Singles # Retard Girl (1990) # Dicknail (1991) # Teenage Whore (1991) # Beautiful Son (1993) # Miss World (1994) # Doll Parts (1995) # Violet (1995) # Softer, Softest (1995) # Gold Dust Woman (1996) # Celebrity Skin (1998) # Malibu (1998) # Awful (1999) # Be a Man (2000) # Skinny Little Bitch (2010) # Pacific Coast Highway (2010) # Letter to God (2010) Overig # Retard girl (1991, EP) # Ask for it (1995, EP) # My body, the hand grenade (1997; compilatie) # The first session (1997, re-issue van 1) Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Grunge Categorie:Indie Categorie:Alternatieve rock